videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ex Cross 3
Ex Cross 3 is the third installment in the popular Ex Cross fighting game series. It was released on Arcades in March 1997, and for the PlayStation in mid-1998. A simplified "arcade" version of the game was released in 2005 for the PlayStation 2 as part of Ex Cross 5 s Arcade History mode. The PlayStation version is considered by some as one of the greatest games of its genre. It is also considered the best game in the entire series by both fans and critics. It was the first game released on Namco System 12 hardware (an improvement to the original two Ex Cross games, which used System 11). It was also the last installment of the series for the PlayStation Gameplay Ex Cross 3 maintains the same core fighting system and concept as its predecessors, but brings many improvements, such as significantly more detailed graphics and animations, fifteen new characters added to the game's roster, more modern music and faster and more fluid gameplay. Ex Cross 3 was the first Ex Cross to feature a beat 'em up Streets of Rage style minigame called Ex Cross Force, which pitted the player in various stages against enemies in a side-scrolling fashion. If the player succeeds in beating the minigame four times, Dr. Gepetto would be a playable character (granted that you defeat him first). This was continued in Ex Cross 4 and succeeded by the Devil Within minigame in Ex Cross 5 - but Gepetto was dropped as a playable character after Ex Cross 3. There is also a minigame called Ex Cross Ball, similar to beach volleyball, where one has to either "charge" a ball (hit the ball with a powerful attack) to hurt the opponent or try to hit the ball in such a way that it hits the ground in the opponent's area, thus causing damage. Story Set nineteen years after the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 2, the story starts with Mileena Jikusi, who has been living a quiet life in Yushimaka with her young son, Hen, who is the son of Kuno Hemusi. Unchino Hemusi, meanwhile, has established the Ex Cross Force, an organization dedicated to the protection of The Kamizaki Zibanzu . Using the company's influence, Unchino is responsible for many events that have ultimately led to world peace. However, while on an excavation in Mexico, a squadron of Unchino's Ex Cross Force is attacked and vanquished by a mysterious being. The only surviving soldier manages to relay a brief message to Unchino, describing the perpetrator as an "Ogre" or a "Fighting God". Unchino and a team of soldiers investigate, with Unchino managing to catch a glimpse of the culprit. After seeing the Ogre character, Heihachi's long dormant dream of world domination is reawakened. He seeks to capture Ogre to use him for this goal. Driven by revenge, Hen goes to Unchino and tells him everything. Hen begs Unchino to train him to become strong enough to face Ogre again. Unchino accepts. Four years later, Hen grows into an impressive fighter and master of Hemusi Style Karate. On Hen's nineteenth birthday, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3 is announced, and Hen prepares for his upcoming battle against Ogre. He is unaware, however, that Unchino is merely using him and the rest of the competitors as bait to lure Ogre out in order to capture him. Character Roster Returning Characters *Jason *Hannina *Exclass *Puss n Hat *Nardia (unlockable) *Unchino Hemusi (unlockable) New Characters *Hen Jikusi *Xion *Iron Tiger *Miguel II *Taokaka *Ralf Jr. (Now is called Ralf II) *Buffalo II (unlockable) *Cow (unlockable, acts as a costume change for Buffalo) *Yumi (unlockable) *Vile (unlockable) *Gun Craker (unlockable) *Marionette (unlockable) *Ogre (unlockable) *True Ogre (unlockable) *Mecha-Kaka (unlockable,acts as a costume change for Taokaka) Bonus Character(Playstation version) *Dr.Gepetto (unlockable) *Guilmon (unlockable) Stages *Hen Jikusi - Tiger Donjo Tokyo *Xion - Peace Castle *Iron Tiger - Bascule *Taokaka/Mecha-Kaka - Moonlight Castle(Halloween) *Ralf II/Buffalo II/Cow - Skyring *Jason/Vile - Junky Mansion *Puss n Hat - Mexican Temple *Miguel II - Aztec Temple *Hannina/Nardia/Gun Craker - Laboratory Courtyard *Exclass/Marionette - Puppet Room *Yumi/Unchino Hemusi - Ami Yumi Stadium *Ogre/True Ogre - Ogre's Temple (Changed dark when fighting True Ogre) *Dr Gepetto - Abadoned Laboratory *Guilmon - Beach Island *Hen Jikusi(alternate), Xion(alternate) - High School Opening Movies TBA Category:Playstation 1 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:3D games